Safe In My Arms
by Ink Spotz
Summary: A sixteen year old Kendall leaves ten year old Katie alone at home while he goes to hockey practice with his friends. He soon comes to realize that no matter how much Katie grows up, she will always need her big brother. (Requested One Shot)


**AN: As requested by Dalma22. I hope you enjoy it. :)**

* * *

The horn beeped from the driveway once more, causing Kendall to almost trip over his hockey stick that had fallen to the floor. Kendall caught himself against the wall before leaning forward to throw open the door and stick his head out it slightly into the frosty night air to call at the waiting car, getting caught in the beams of the car's headlights.

"One moment! I'm almost ready!"

He let the door fall shut momentarily as he bent down to check his duffel bag once more to make sure he had everything that he'd need. As he was triple checking the contents of his bag, he heard the muted garble of the television set from the other room. His mother was out for the night on a date and since she knew Kendall already had plans to go hang out with his friends, thought it'd be okay to leave Katie home alone. His mother thought that now that she was ten, she was plenty old enough to stay at the house by herself for a few hours. Kendall however, being the concerned older brother, still worried about her safety.

Once he had finished checking his bag, he walked back into the living room to check on Katie one last time. She was currently slouched on the couch using the remote in her hand to flick through the guide. Her hair was a bit frizzy from slouching against the couch like that and therefore stuck up from her head. He smiled at the sight of her, walking around her. He was just about to check the lamp stand to see if the list of phone numbers was still there, when he heard Katie remark, "The numbers haven't moved since you last checked them five minutes ago, brother."

He smirked slightly, letting out a short laugh as he turned to look at Katie, who had momentarily taken her gaze away from the television to look at him.

"I can't help but to be concerned. You're my baby sister after all."

"I'm ten, Kendall," she said as she sat up straighter on the couch, as if by sitting tall it would convey how adult she was.

"I know, but I can't help myself." He turned briefly to look at the television behind him, which still displayed the guide that Katie had been looking through. "You know not to watch any scary movies or anything, right? I mean, it's getting later at night so those kind of things come on now…"

"Yes, brother," she said, smiling softly as she rose to her feet and crossed the small expanse of space that separated them to hug him about the waist. "I promise that everything will be fine while you're gone. I know what to do."

He smiled as he hugged Katie back. He was pressing a soft kiss to the top of her head when the car horn blared abruptly through the air again; this time in a series of soft toots. Kendall chuckled.

"That time it was probably one of the boys that hooked the horn," commented Kendall.

"Well, my money is on Carlos," chuckled Katie as she walked over to the window, lifting back the curtain to peer at the driveway outside. "He likes to be loud. You'd probably shouldn't keep them waiting anymore."

"You're probably right. I'll be back in an hour or so, okay Katie?"

"Alright. Go have fun with your friends, Kendall. I'll be okay."

He smiled at her once more before walking back towards the front door to pick up the bag that he had dropped. He slung his duffel bag over his shoulder, checked his pocket to make sure his cell phone was on and charged, and grabbed his hockey stick before heading out the door into the night to go have hockey practice with his three best friends.

* * *

"You _must_ teach me the secret to your trick shot, Kendall," said James as he looked at him. "I mean-" He brought his hands out in front of him and grabbed hold on an imaginary hockey stick, doing rapid invisible flicks with it, causing Logan and Carlos to almost get their noses bashed by his fists, "-that was so cool, you know? No words can describe it."

Logan chuckled, reaching over to restrain James' arm from reaching over that far.

"Yeah, I think we can tell that you liked that."

Kendall rolled his eyes at his ridiculous friends before focusing his gaze outside the window as they slowly rode down his street. He didn't know why his heart was pounding so fast. It was as if he expected the house to be burnt down or Katie to be missing when he got home. He had to keep mentally telling himself that it had only been two hours since he had left her and nothing could have possibly happened to her during that time.

As Kendall was driven up his driveway and the car parked, Carlos leaned forward to look out at Kendall's house.

"Um, Kendall, why are there so many lights on in your house?"

Kendall was wondering the same thing himself. His house was lit up brighter than a Christmas tree. The light was so strong that it was pouring out onto the snow covered front lawn, turning it a mustard yellow. Kendall thanked Mrs. Diamond for the ride before slipping out of the car quickly and walking towards the front door, quickly removing his key from his pocket to push inside.

"Katie!" He called, dumping all of his belongings onto the ground before going about the house, looking for Katie and shutting off some of the lights.

He had looked in the living room for Katie first, and didn't see her. The television was off; the remote lying at an odd angle on the floor as if it had been dropped. He bent to retrieve the remote and flicked the television momentarily to see what Katie had been watching. He noticed that the it was on an adult channel that had had on a marathon of horror movies. He quickly switched the television back off and turned to run up the stairs, shutting off more lights along the way.

"Katie! Where are you?"

He was stopped abruptly in his tracks when he noticed that Katie's door was locked. He placed the side of his face against her door, hearing the muted sounds of crying from the other side.

"Katie, it's Kendall. Please unlock the door and let me in."

"What if the monster is making you say that?" came her fear filled reply.

"I promise that is not the case. Please Katie, unlock the door for me."

He heard muffled footsteps creak towards the door before the lock snapped back and the door opened a crack. Kendall gently slipped into the bright room and looked at his shaking, frightened sister in front of him. He immediately knelt in front of her, wiping the tears away from her cheeks

"Oh, Katie...What's wrong? What happened?"

"I...I…" She was grappling for the right words to say and was blinking back tears as she looked at Kendall. "I watched a movie that was on the television...a scary movie. I thought I was old enough to handle it, but…" She lost her words then, overcome with tears as she hugged Kendall tightly and cried into his shoulder.

"It's alright now, Katie. You're safe now…"

He stood slowly, picking her up in his arms as he shut off her bedroom lights and carried her into his room. He laid her gently down onto his bed as she used the back of her hands to wipe away her tears.

"I'm sorry, Kendall. I should have listened to you."

"It's okay," he said, giving her a soft smile.

He slipped his blankets up around her, smiling wider when he saw her fighting off a yawn.

"I'm scared to go asleep, Kendall...What if he comes?"

"Then I shall fight it off," he said. "I'll stay right here, okay?"

"Alright, but can you please at least keep your bedside lamp on? The monster is afraid of light…"

"Of course," He leaned forward to kiss her gently on the forehead. "Now try to shut your eyes and get some rest, Katie. All is well."

He watched her for a couple of minutes as she fought against sleep before finally surrendering to it and falling asleep.

"Goodnight, my baby sister," He whispered softly. "I'll always be here to protect you."

Kicking off his shoes and lying down beside her, he took her gently into his arms to help her fall asleep, humming to her softly.

"You will always be safe in my arms…" He whispered, smiling softly at his sleeping sister; the fear finally leaving her face.

Soon he fell asleep too, the bedside lamp illuminating their shadows against the wall. He was her older brother, her protector, her gallant knight, and he would always love her and protect her. That's what big brothers did after all.


End file.
